Pretty Girl
by Heket-Avera
Summary: Songfic to Pretty Girl. About Draco and the one girl he loves.


Ya, just a song-fic. I might use the plot for a story. So review and tell me if it's any goodm mmmkayz? ohh, and i'm working on my Furuba fanfic!

I do not own the song or the Harry Potter books. just the story. SONG: Pretty Girl Sugarcult

* * *

PRETTY GIRL

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

Draco watched as Allina storm down the hallway, wiping a tear off her face angrily. She was truly beautiful, and commonly known as "Pretty Girl". Not many people realized that inside that pretty head of hers was actually someone worth talking too, someone worth fighting with.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

Draco knew what was wrong. He had known it would happen again. He had known it would only be a matter of time until she realized all he wanted was a pretty girl to hang on his arm. Had known that she would soon find out about him and Hermione._  
_

_That's what you get for falling again_

He also knew that this was not the first time, either. She had caught them before. But when he had cried, and told her it was her he loved her heart had melted all over again. Draco knew, because she had told him. Everything. About how he screamed at her, about how she never got to speak her mind, and about how she loved him._  
_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

Draco had told her to give it up, had told her to think, to take a step away from her feelings. But he was all she could think about. And Draco wondered if fear more than anything made her go back to him. Fear of him tracking her down, fear of being left behind, fear of losing the only person she thought she had.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel_

Draco had heard all about the way he made her feel like she was worth something. And all about the way he made her feel worthless. But, somehow, the good was enough for her to continue going out with him, to agree to be his fiancé. _  
_

_It's the way  
That he kisses you_

She had told him how just one kiss from him filled her with joy, but Draco had seen them kiss, and it seemed to him that she was forced upon. Even when she asked him to stop he wouldn't, even when she begged him to stop he ignored her. She had told Draco that he had tried multiple things on her, but she never let him get to far. There was a point where even love could not make something right._  
_

_It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

Draco wasn't sure that Allina even loved him, even though she insisted that she did. He though that the relationship was based more on lies and fears. Every time He hurt her, Allina would run to Draco, and he would have to gaze upon the bruises and the tears. And every time, He would come back to her and beg for forgiveness, and promise to never hurt her again. Draco never believed him._  
_

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

She was truly beautiful, but beneath her strong composure and happy outside, was a sad, broken spirit. Draco remembered her before she met Him. She had been strong-willed, outgoing and bright. Now she was passive, meek and a shadow of her normal self._  
_

_Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men_

The one thing about her that most people over looked, was her fighter's spirit. The same spirit that he was so determined to rid her of. When she had first met Him, she had been weary, insisting that there was just 'something about him'. But she had taken to Draco almost immediately. Ignoring the taunts and questions she got about their odd friendship. _  
_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
_

For once Draco wanted to be the one to Hold her, wanted to be the one to kiss her, wanted to be the one to make her fall in love. He walked toward her, and called her name softly. She turned and rushed to his arms, sobbing. He brushed her hair back from her face, and gently kissed the tears off her face. She leaned in to his touch and lifted her mouth for the comfort of his._  
_

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel_

Harry watched as Draco held Allina. And felt a stab of jealousy. She was supposed to be his. How dare Draco help her? How dare he make her feel like she had someone else in this world? _  
It's the way  
That he kisses you_

Harry watched as Draco kissed her, watched as she let him. She didn't pull back after the first few moments, as she would have done with Harry. In fact, she seemed to find comfort in it. In his enemy._  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

Her eyes spoke of love when she finally drew back. A love she had never felt for him. Again, the anger rose inside of him. She could only love him! He made to walk over to Draco and Allina, but was caught by a hand on his elbow. It was Hermione, "Look, now we can be together." She simpered. Harry wrenched out of her grasp and stalked away.

* * *

REVIEW! and tell me if I should continue the story. (it won't be a songfic of course) 


End file.
